Serendipia
by Petit Rveur
Summary: AU: Un encuentro por obra del destino entrelazará a Richard y Kori, sin embargo ellos no se percatarán que ese será el comienzo de una gran amistad, la cual crecerá día a día. Después de todo eso significa Serendipia, conocer a alguien que será importante para ti, sin haberlo planeado.
1. Primera Impresión

Disclaimer: Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son de la única e inigualable editorial DC Comics.

Capítulo I

Primera impresión

En una tienda una chica verificaba en su lista de compras qué le faltaba buscar, su nombre era Koriana Anders, mejor llamada Kori. Ella posee una larga cabellera de un rojo intenso, hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, piel dorada y tersa, además de una figura delgada. Lleva puesto una blusa beige de manga larga pero acampanada, con flores y mariposas de tonos rosadas en el borde de la misma blusa, shorts azules y botas vaqueras cafés. El día siguiente sería su primer día del último año en la preparatoria de Jump City, apenas hace una semana se mudó.

Del otro lado de la ciudad un joven esperaba un auto en la entrada de un edificio alto, casi imponente. Él es de tez blanca, ojos perfectamente azules, cabellos azabaches peinados rebeldemente hacia atrás con un par de mechones en la frente. Vestía una camisa de botones celeste claro con líneas verticales blancas, era de manga larga pero las andaba recogidas. El jeans era blanco y tenis cafés. Cabe mencionar su estatura es alta, cuerpo bien formado y un aura, si se podría decir, venerable.

Al lado de este joven pasó una mujer que trataba de tranquilizar a su bebé sollozante en el coche, al lado de ella, otra hija de aproximadamente siete años comía una galleta. Un hombre con abrigo y gorra se acercó rápidamente hacia esta madre y le arrebató su bolso.

-¡Mi bolso! –Exclamó la mujer – ¡Se lo está robando!

El joven antes mencionado al ver que el ladrón empezó a correr, miró la hora en su reloj en su muñeca y caminó hacia la mujer.

-Recuperaré su bolso –Le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella –Espere aquí.

La mujer observó como aquel chico de cabellos oscuros se dirigía hacia el ladrón con gran velocidad. Unos policías observaron la persecución y se sumaron a la carrera, el autor del crimen se dio cuenta de que lo seguían, por lo que se subió a la entrada de un bus que apenas estaba arrancando. Para su mala suerte, aquel muchacho que lo seguía era sorprendente rápido y se subió al bus a tiempo.

Después de que los oficiales apresaran al ladrón y recuperar el bolso, el pelinegro se quedó en el vehículo público, necesitaba regresar al lugar en el que estaba y ese bus pasaba por ese punto.

Al lado del bus, Kori trataba de alcanzarlo, a pesar de que llevaba más de una bolsa de compras en sus manos, no le fue impedimento para correr, además de que también tenía un cono de helado sin terminar en su mano izquierda.

-¡Pare, por favor!

El chofer miró por el retrovisor a la chica pelirroja que gritó, él detuvo el bus y abrió las puertas. Ella le pagó y le agradeció, pero casi da un grito porque el chofer arrancó de una manera muy brusca. Trató de mantener el equilibrio pero cayó en las piernas de alguien que venía sentado. Kori reaccionó y se apartó de la persona.

-Lo siento mucho –Se disculpó y luego miró hacia el conductor –Que forma tan precipitada de conducir.

La pelirroja sintió que tomaban algo de su bolso, desvió la mirada al chico en el que había caído, y en efecto, él se estaba limpiando restos de helado en su camisa. Ella no se detuvo a pensar que cuando se tropezó con él accidentalmente le derramó helado, si no que ese chico se estaba limpiando con el pañuelo que ella le había comprado con tanto cariño a su cachorro Sedita, el blanco del pañuelo estaba ya de diferentes tonalidades y el bordado con chispas de chocolate.

-¡Oye tú! –Le llamó exaltada – ¡¿Con qué permiso tomaste eso?!

-Es obvio que necesite limpiarme, untaste perfectamente tu comida en mi camisa. ¿O eres muy despistada para no haberlo notado? Darme esa cosa para quitarme el helado es lo mínimo que pudiste hacer por mí –respondió irritado por el reclamo de la rara chica.

-¡Pero fue un accidente!

-No cambia el hecho de que mi camisa se estropeó, además, solo es un pañuelo.

El pelinegro se levantó a tocar el botón de parada, ignorando que dejó boquiabierta a la chica con su última frase. Cuando se bajó del bus, botó el pañuelo en el basurero. Kori, quien se bajó inmediatamente él lo hizo, recogió el pañuelo del basurero además de una lata de bebida y se la arrojó al muchacho quien ya había empezado a caminar en dirección contraria.

-¿Qué diablos? –Éste se volteo para encontrarse con la chica bastante furiosa – ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-¡Esa es mi línea!

-Vaya que estás loca.

-¡Reitérate!

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –su familia le había enseñado dirigirse respetuosamente hacia una mujer, pero la chica en frente de él le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Mi problema? ¡Es que no aceptaste mi disculpa y echaste a perder el regalo de Sedita!

-¿De quién? –exasperado se llevó la mano a su cabeza –Oye, tú, solo aléjate de mí.

-Antes discúlpate.

-Claro que no lo haré.

El chico caminó hacia la entrada del edificio en la que estaba, detrás de él Kori le seguía reclamando, pero él actuó como que si ella no existiera. Un carro negro se estacionó en frente de él.

-¡Tú, detente! –Decía Kori viendo cómo el chico se subía al vehículo- ¿No dejarás esto así?

El pelinegro no le respondió, simplemente ya sentado dentro del carro, cerró la ventana dándola una mirada despectiva a la pelirroja. Ella no pudo más que decir un último insulto cuando el carro arrancó.

O

Kori llegó a su nuevo vecindario, abrió el portón de la que era su nueva casa, la cual es rodeada por un jardín con flores de diferentes tonalidades, un árbol de naranja al costado derecho del jardín y dos bancas con un camino enmarcado. Subió las gradas hasta llegar al corredor principal que rodeaba el perímetro de la casa, y estaba todo entechado y con barandal. Dos columnas se alzaban a ambos lados de la puerta principal con su respectivo techillo. Las paredes exteriores estaban pintadas de color crema y todas las láminas del techo de rojo. Esta casa de dos plantas y el estilo americano.

La pelirroja ingresó a la sala principal, ésta tenía dos ventanas grandes con cortinas azul oscuro y los sillones verdes, con marcos de madera. Varios retratos de su familia estaban en las paredes y los muebles.

Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito, cuando ella tenía nueve años. Su madre era de cabellos negros, mirada segura y cariñosa. Su padre era pelirrojo, centrado en el bienestar y seguridad de su familia además de un hombre servicial. Perderlos fue un golpe bastante fatal para ella y sus hermanos, Komand y Ryan, pero sus tíos los ayudaron a superarlo y les dieron un nuevo hogar.

Galfore es su tío paterno, alto, corpulento y cabello pelirrojo que normalmente amarraba con una liga. Su esposa se llamaba Elisa, una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro, personalidad astuta, amable y que inspira confianza. Esta pareja no pudo tener hijos por razones biológicas.

Kori recorrió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, una vez allí dejó las bolsas de compras en una silla. Sus pies fueron acariciados por un cachorro macho golden retriever con un pañuelo celeste alrededor de su cuello y una cadena con su nombre. Esta simpática mascota había sido su regalo de parte de sus tíos y ese preciso día cumplía un año.

-¡Oh, mi adorable Sedita! –Ella se agachó y abrazó al juguetón cachorro entre sus manos. –Pido que me perdones, ya que debido a un tonto solo pude traerte juguetes como obsequio.

-¿No es suficiente con eso? ¿Y de qué tonto hablas?

-Hola Ryan –Saludó ella a un joven de su igual estatura a pesar que él era menor un año, de igual piel dorada, cabello rojo y algo desordenado pero a la vez con gracia. –Es que también había comprado un nuevo pañuelo para Sedita, pero un chico arrogante lo botó al basurero. Traje el pañuelo conmigo, pero está muy manchado, no tiene arreglo.

-Acabamos de llegar a esta ciudad y ya tienes problemas –Él ahogó una pequeña risa, sabía que su hermana no se quedaba callada por nada ni por nadie, y más cuando se meten con algo valioso para ella –Pero no creo que él lo hiciera porque sí, tuvo que existir una razón.

O

El joven que hace unos minutos había tenido el accidente con la explosiva pelirroja, apoyó su cabeza en la almohadilla del asiento del carro, llevaba una nueva camisa roja de botones que compró pasando por una tienda, la anterior la echó con enfado al basurero, recordando el molesto momento por el que esa chica lo hizo pasar. No podía quedar con un atuendo que luzca una gran manchar multicolor, porque se dirigía a un importante evento.

Al llegar a su destino, el conductor le abrió la puerta. Su madre lo estaba esperando en la puerta del edificio, ella vestía un vestido largo azul y un abrigo de piel. Su hijo la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y juntos ingresaron. Era la familia más privilegiada de la ciudad, envidia de muchos y competencia de otros.

O

-Así que a eso de referías –Dijo Ryan secándose lo húmedo de los ojos por la risa que el relato de su hermana le provocó –No sé de qué lado ponerme, si al lado de él o del tuyo.

-No me falles como hermano, además, él no te compraría el nuevo videojuego que tanto querías.

-¿Lo compraste? –Ella asintió sonriéndole al tiempo que bajaba a su cachorro – ¿Dónde está?

-En aquella bolsa pequeña.

El pelirrojo sacó de la bolsa que le dijo su hermana el videojuego que ocupaba el primer puesto de las listas, y no solo eso, en la misma bolsa había una tasa de la serie.

-¡Kori! ¡Esto es fantástico! –Él se dirigió a ella y la abrazó –No tenias por qué hacerlo, yo estaba ahorrando para comprarlo.

-Tranquilo. Mejor ve a probarlo.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias –Ryan se dirigió al umbral de la puerta, pero allí se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada, solo pensé que sería genial estrenarlo con Komand.

Su hermana mayor. Ella ya había ingresado a la universidad a estudiar relaciones públicas. Podría ser una hermana algo desobediente, decir opiniones ofensivas o despreciar ciertas cosas, aun así ella era su sangre y alguien con un alto espíritu luchador, independiente y una chica muy divertida. Ninguno de los tres se odiaba a pesar de que, como en toda hermandad, hay peleas, sin embargo ellos tenían un gran cariño y tolerancia. Habían sufrido juntos, las experiencias vividas crearon en ellos un lazo fuerte.

Los pensamientos de ambos chicos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de sus tíos entrando a la casa, regresando del trabajo.

-Bajemos, podrías jugar con Galfore.

Ambos se sonrieron y fueron a la sala a reunirse con sus cuidadores. Galfore es mecánico y Elisa chef. Ambos tenían sus propios negocios no muy lejos de la casa.

Tuvieron una cena entre risas, la anécdota de Kori y una batalla en la consola.

Kori se recostó en su dispuesta a dormir, al lado de ella estaba una pequeña cama propiedad de su mascota quien ya estaba descansando.

Su habitación reflejaba su personalidad. Las paredes pintadas de morado, alegres fotos de su familia y de amigos que dejó en su antiguo hogar, una fila horizontal de estrellas pegadas en la pared detrás de su cama, unos cuantos peluches por aquí y por allá. Al lado de la puerta estaba una varilla de ganchos en los que colgaba sus abrigos, sombreros, bolsos y bufandas. La puerta del closet siempre entreabierta dejaba ver lo colorida y variada que era su ropa y zapatos. Un tocador con joyeros, perfumes, cremas y pintura, pero solo le ponía color en su boca y ojos en ocasiones importantes, ella prefería estar al natural, después de todo, con su cabello y sus ojos siempre notables, le bastaba. Justo en frente de una ventana estaba el escritorio con su computadora, material para escribir y dibujar, agenda, cuadernos y libros de años anteriores y los nuevos destinados a su último año de secundaria. En otro mueble tenía una grabadora, discos de música, películas y un televisor mediano. Un mueble por aparte estaba ocupado por libros y destacaban esferas de vidrio con agua y figuras en su interior. Un espejo largo que era decorado con una enredadera de flores artificiales. Al otro lado de la habitación estaba una puerta de vidrio corrediza que daba a lo que era un pequeño balcón con techo, esta parte era la que más le gustaba de su habitación. Dicho balcón tenía un sillón pequeño y una mesa, un bombillo lo iluminaba y también le puso un florero. Allí se pasaba las noches que no podía dormir por su mente que constantemente era invadida por preguntas, reflexiones y recuerdos.

Su habitación no era enorme, pero sí lo suficiente para mantener sus cosas ordenadas. No gastaba mucho en cosas para ella, pero sí le gustaba cuidar lo que tenía.

Apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche, pero una vez cerró los ojos, vino a su mente el chico que había dañado el regalo de Sedita. Suspiró y se cubrió más con las sábanas, no valía la pena atormentarse por eso, de todos modos mañana era su primer día de clases y en eso es lo que debe preocuparse.

Igualmente, no es como que si se volviera a encontrar con él. Era un simple desconocido.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, y por supuesto que tengo el propósito de seguir con esta historia si llega a ser de su agrado. Es mi primera vez publicando, acepto todo tipo de comentarios referentes al fic.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Ironía

Capítulo II

Ironía

Estrelló su mano contra el botón de la alarma para apagarla. Dio un bostezo y reincorporo, Sedita se subió a su cama y se dirigió a ella.

– Desde hoy tendrás que volver a acostumbrarte que te llevaré de paseo solo los fines de semana, las vacaciones han terminado.

Se quitó las sabanas de encima y se levantó, tomó su bata de ducha y se encaminó al baño antes de que Ryan llegara. En su nueva casa solo habían tres baños: del dormitorio principal de sus tíos, en el primer piso y el último en el segundo piso. El inconveniente es que el del segundo piso es más espacioso, por eso ellos combatían por quien lo utilizaría primero, y para dicha de ella, su hermano tardaba en desperezarse, Kori tomaba ventaja de eso y conseguía ser la primera en tomar la ducha.

Después de haberse alistado bajó por las escaleras, encontrándose con su tía que estaba poniendo el desayuno en la mesa.

– ¡Buenos días, tía! ¿Dormiste bien?

–Dormí muy bien, aunque soñé que estaba en el restaurante y todos los clientes vestían disfraces. Aparte de eso, debo decir que ese uniforme se te ve lindo.

Kori solo peinó su cabello y lo dejó completamente suelto. El uniforme consiste en una camisa blanca de botones manga larga, corbata roja oculta detrás de un chaleco azul oscuro con tres botones abrochados y el escudo de la preparatoria del lado derecho del pecho, una falda corta de estilo escocesa de estampado cuadriculado con líneas azul, rojo y negro. En sus piernas lleva unas medías largas moradas que le llegaban 10 centímetros arriba de la rodilla y zapatos de cuero negros. Su mochila es fucsia con variados parches.

– ¡Gracias! Me alegra escuchar eso. Hoy necesito crear una buena imagen ante los demás. Es mi primer día y espero tener suerte.

–Eres una chica simpática Kori, inmediatamente harás amigos.

–Pero soy tímida –Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar – ¿Ryan aún no baja?

–Llegué –Anunció su hermano contestando él mismo la pregunta de Kori – ¿Cómo es que siempre consigues tomar el baño de arriba antes que yo?

–En cuanto suena la alarma, me levanto.

–Considéralo un don, cuando suena la alarma la cama parece más cómoda para mí, como que si las cobijas me abrazaran.

–Ryan, a ti también te asienta bien el uniforme.

En los hombres consiste en una camisa manga larga blanca de botones, una corbata igual que en las mujeres, un saco azul oscuro con la insignia del instituto del mismo lado derecho del pecho, pantalones y zapatos negros. Su bolso es de medio lado, naranja.

–Gracias tía, pero yo pienso que esto es muy complejo. Prefiero el uniforme de la secundaria anterior.

–Pero era solo ropa normal –Dijo su Elisa.

–Esa es la razón –Contestó Ryan poniendo jalea de fresa a sus tostadas.

– ¡Buenos días familia! –Saludó Galfore bajando por las escaleras –Kori, Ryan, hoy los llevaré a su primer día de clases. Tengo algo de tiempo antes de ir al taller.

O

En el carro de Galfore, los hermanos pelirrojos llegaron a la Secundaria Murakami. Ambos hermanos se bajaron del vehículo, viendo algo extrañados el ambiente de allí.

–No puedo venir a recogerlos, pero ya saben que pueden regresar en el autobús escolar o caminando, nuestra casa está a unos 20 minutos a pie. Ustedes nunca han estado en contra de caminar.

–Y también de esa manera nos podremos familiarizar mejor con nuestro nuevo vecindario. –Dijo Kori viendo cómo una pareja se besaba sin vergüenza alguna, parecían inseparables.

–Esa etapa aún está en progreso para mí. El señor Johnson alardea mucho de su carro que él mismo arregló a pesar de no ser mecánico. Y la esposa es algo entrometida, no se ha cansado de atacar con preguntas a Elisa.

–Ya nos acostumbraremos tío –Dijo Ryan –Tenemos que entrar ya, sería mal visto llegar el primer día de clases tarde.

–Tienes razón –Galfore retomó el volante –Les deseo suerte muchachos.

–Que te vaya bien en trabajo –Se despidió Kori haciéndole señas al carro de su tío que se alejaba- Ok, vamos hermano.

Juntos ingresaron a la entrada principal. Dirigieron su vista a un pizarrón en el que estaba escrito los nombres de los estudiantes con su respectivo salón de clase.

–Desde aquí puedo ver mi salón, parece que tendrás que buscar el tuyo.

–Solo espero no perderme. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

O

Kori no encontró su salón en el primer piso, por lo que subió al segundo piso. Lo que sí logró encontrar fácilmente fue el número de su casillero, el cual se lo habían dado el día en que se llegó a inscribir.

– ¿Dónde deberá estar ese salón?

Y de repente se le ocurrió preguntarle a alguien para que le ayudara, sería una oportunidad para hacer algún amigo.

Se acercó a un grupo de mujeres, ellas parecían ser muy coquetas y no sería fácil captar su atención ya que estaban mirando a un grupo de chicos que estaban del otro lado del pasillo. Buscó a otra persona y vio a un chico que estaba sentado solo en una banca, pero tenía los audífonos puestos y además parecía que estaba jugando con su celular. Se dio la vuelta para pedir ayuda a algún profesor, pero no veía a ninguno.

Casi se da por vencida hasta que sus ojos verdes captaron a una chica que parecía de su edad, su cabello corto hasta lo hombros era de un tono raramente hermoso, tan negro que parecía violeta. Ella usaba aparte del uniforme un abrigo negro sencillo de botones y unas pantis igual negras. Sus ojos relucían de un color lavanda, piel pálida y figura delgada. Al parecer estaba ordenando su casillero, Kori retomó el paso cuando vio que a ella se le cayeron unos papeles y no se percató.

–Hola, se te cayó esto. –Le dijo la pelirroja dándole los documentos que había juntado.

–No me di cuenta, gracias.

Al instante Kori tuvo intercambio de palabras con esa chica, le agradó. Ella le hacía sentir calmada, a pesar que hace unos minutos sentía que los nervios le provocarían un ataque. No sabía exactamente por qué, quizá sea la sencillez y tranquilidad que emitía esa chica.

–Disculpa, soy nueva aquí y necesito saber en dónde podré encontrar este salón –Kori le enseñó un papel con el número.

–Estamos en el mismo salón, es el que está al frente de la escaleras –Contestó ella señalándolo.

– ¡Maravilloso! ¡Estamos en la misma clase! –Kori, sin poder retener su alegría, abrazó a su nueva conocida. Inmediatamente la abrazó, se percató de lo atrevida que fue y se separó.

–Perdón, es que estoy muy aliviada por pedirte ayuda, yo estaba perdida y me sentía sola. –Aclaró la ojiverde moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos.

–Tranquila, me llamo Rachel Roth. –Dijo al tiempo que le daba una leve sonrisa, la pelirroja parecía ser buena persona.

– ¡Lindo nombre! El mío es Koriana Anders, pero me puedes decir Kori ¿Te gustaría entrar conmigo al salón? Lamento si soy una carga para ti, pero eres la única persona que conozco y me agradas mucho.

–Ok –Rachel alzó la ceja, normalmente las personas no se consideran cargas a sí mismos por una pequeñez –Y no me molestas.

Ambas ingresaron al salón, Kori analizó a quienes serían sus nuevos compañeros. Todos eran muy energéticos y cada quien tenía su grupo de amigos ya sea en pareja, trío o más.

– ¡Hey Rachel! ¿Me extrañaste? –Dijo un chico de pelo ondulado rubio y de mirada celeste pícara. –Espera, ¿Quién es ella?

–A simple vista es nueva –Habló otra chica morena.

–Ella es…–

–Soy Koriana Anders –Se adelantó entusiasmada interrumpiendo a Rachel –Pero por favor, díganme Kori.

–Acerté –Habló otra vez la morena, su cabello rizado negro lo llevaba amarrado con dos moños, sus orejas las decoraban dos pendientes circulares algo grandes y su bolso era de estampado de líneas negras y amarillas, lo cual recordaba a las abejas. –Me llamo Karen Beecher, y bienvenida a esta preparatoria.

–Yo soy Víctor Stone –Se presentó con una sonrisa otro moreno, muy corpulento y alto. El saco lo llevaba desabrochado –Sólo dime Vic.

–Me llamo Wally West, es un gusto conocerte –Saludó otro chico de cabello naranja, usaba las mangas del saco y la camisa recogidos –Bienvenida a nuestra loca preparatoria.

–Hubiera sido mejor que ella descubriera por su cuenta que esta preparatoria está de cabeza –Quién habló fue una chica de pelo castaño que usaba dos colas, llevaba un collar y en sus piernas unas mallas de líneas moradas con negro –Soy Aline Haiden.

–Mi nombre es Garfield Logan, pero dime solo Gar –Se presentó el rubio que primero había saludado. Su corbata tenía muchos estampados y el ruedo del pantalón lo llevaba levemente recogido –Yo y Rachel somos novios.

– ¡Que dicha para ustedes! –Felicitó la pelirroja emocionada.

–No digas tonterías Garfield, y tú no le creas –Le dijo Rachel a Kori.

– ¿Era mentira? –Preguntó la ojiverde.

–Acostúmbrate a que él siempre estará bromeando –Dijo Wally –Lo que sí es verdad que Aline y yo somos novios.

– ¡Qué espléndida noticia! Les deseo lo mejor –Exclamó Kori al saber que no era otro chiste, ya que Wally abrazó a Aline y ella no se opuso, solo se sonrojó.

–Sí sí, genial. –Dijo Garfield desinteresadamente para luego poner un gesto de orgullo –No nieguen que yo soy el amigo más divertido que alguien puede tener.

–Oye viejo, tus chistes ni dan gracia –Opinó Víctor –Kori, solo ignóralo y tu día será más simple.

– ¡Mis chistes si dan risa! Para demostrártelo, te contaré uno. Tómalo como un obsequio ya que eres nueva.

–Eres muy amable, Gar –Kori sonrió, la etapa de conocer a sus compañeros le estaba saliendo mejor de lo que ella creía.

–Yo que tu no esperaría mucho –Molestó Aline –Hasta ahora no hay nadie que se haya reído con sus chistes.

– ¡Silencio todos, empezaré! –Garfield se sentó en la mesa del asiento de Kori – ¿Por qué se suicidó el libro de matemáticas? … ¡Porque tenía problemas!

El rubio empezó a reír de su propio chiste, Rachel y los demás solo rodaron los ojos. Pero Kori se quedó en silencio por segundos, luego estalló en carcajadas.

– Duraste en reaccionar –Dijo Víctor viendo a la pelirroja – ¿No será que te ríes por lástima?

–No, en verdad fue gracioso, solo que me costó un poco entenderlo al principio –Contestó Kori para luego seguir riendo.

–Ambos se entienden, se llevarán bien –Wally veía asombrado las carcajadas de la pelirroja y Gar.

–Hola –Saludó una chica entrando al salón – ¿Richard no ha llegado?

–Empezamos de nuevo –Le susurró Karen a sus amigos y luego se dirigió a la chica –No ha llegado y tampoco sabremos si llegará o si aún vive.

–Lástima. Bueno, gracias –Dijo para luego marcharse.

– ¿Qué quisiste decir con "aquí vamos de nuevo"? –Preguntó la ojiverde.

–Ella preguntaba por un amigo cercano nuestro, Richard Grayson. –Contestó Aline – Es muy popular y lo más posible es que ella se fijó en la pizarra en cuál salón irá él en este año.

– ¿Quién es Richard Grayson?

– ¡¿No sabes?! –Garfield se bajó de la mesa de la pelirroja –Aunque ya que eres nueva aquí se justifica. Aun así, ¿No has escuchado de las Empresas Wayne ni una vez en tu vida?

–No. –Kori hizo un intento por recordar, pero nada llegó a su memoria.

–Es extraño ¿De dónde vienes? –Curioseo Wally – ¿De otro planeta?

–No le hagas caso –Aline le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su novio –Tampoco es que sea la octava maravilla del mundo. Creo que Rachel te podría explicar mejor, ella es la prima de Richard.

– ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! ¿Me podrías explicar qué son las Empresas Wayne?

–No es la gran cosa –Dijo Rachel a la pelirroja.

–Rae es muy lenta, mejor yo te explicaré que son las empresas Wayne –Garfield tomó aire –Hace mucho tiempo, una familia adinerada con gran capital invirtió en diferentes negocios como el transporte y explotación y producción de materias primas, de esa manera llegaron a tener más riqueza de la que ya poseían. En la actualidad el presidente es Bruce Wayne, el abuelo por parte de madre de Richard. Esta empresa se divide en varias industrias; como de Entretenimiento, Electrónica y Tecnología, Aviación, Metales, Medicina, organizaciones de Consciencia Ambiental y fundaciones de caridad.

–Increíble Gar, ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto? –Víctor quedó perplejo al escuchar a su amigo al hablar de esa manera, normalmente él era algo tonto.

–En el periódico de hoy publicaron esa información –Contestó él tomando asiento.

– ¿Y desde cuando alguien como tú lee el periódico? –Preguntó Karen señalándolo.

–En realidad, mi abuelo fue quien me pidió que se lo leyera ya que a él le falla la vista.

–Ahora tiene sentido, un ignorante como tú no tomaría la iniciativa de hacerlo –Dijo Rachel secamente –Hasta me sorprende que sepas leer.

–Rae, no es justo que trates tan mal a un chico tan lindo como yo. No me subestimes, sé mucho de animales.

–Son con los que más te entiendes –Víctor se sumó a las burlas.

– ¡Fascinante historia! –Kori retomó la palabra con mucha emoción –Ya comprendo por qué son una familia tan sobresaliente.

–La madre de Rae administra la Industria Medicinal –Dijo Aline –Y la familia de Richard es el punto más fuerte, el padre y el abuelo lideran todo, se encargan de negocios y la madre administra las organizaciones de caridad.

– ¡Espléndido! Rae, te felicito por tener a una familia tan perseverante –Kori puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

–Dejemos eso aparte –Garfield dirigió su mirada a Kori –Puedes estar con nosotros, supongo que debes sentirte algo inquieta por ser nueva.

– ¡De hecho, conocerlos a ustedes fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado! Agradezco su generosidad conmigo –La pelirroja les dedicó a todos una enorme sonrisa.

–Hablas como si lleváramos años de amistad –Wally rió por las tiernas palabras de Kori –La amabilidad es algo sencillo de hacer.

–Exacto, no te preocupes. Además nos agradaste a todos, si fueras una chica engreída no te estaríamos hablando –Karen alzó su pulgar en señal de aprobación –Solo falta que conozcas a Richard. Si lograste caerle bien hasta a Rae, entonces le agradarás a cualquier persona.

– ¿Cómo debería interpretar eso último que dijiste? –Cuestionó Rachel a la morena.

–A Richard le decimos Dick, cuando él llegue puedes llamarlo así. –Aconsejó Víctor.

–Buenos días.

– Hola viejo, justamente estábamos hablando de ti –Dijo Víctor.

Kori estaba de espaldas de la puerta así que aún no había visto a Richard, se preparó para hablarle.

–Hola Dick, ella es Koriana Anders pero llámala Kori –Los presentó Garfield –Es una estudiante nueva así que trátala bien, es muy simpática.

– ¡Es un placer conocerte Dick! –Dijo Kori volteándose con la su mejor sonrisa hacia el recién llegado, pero cuando lo vio frente a frente, se quedó petrificada.

Todos observaron extrañados la escena, tanto su nueva amiga como Richard se miraban con los ojos como platos, mejor dicho, completamente horrorizados.

–Dick, se responde "encantado de conocerte", o al menos dile hola –Aline le dio una palmada en la espalda para que reaccionara, pero él siguió sin decir nada.

– ¡¿Tú?! –Kori fue la primera en salir de su estado de shock. Esperaba que el tal Richard fuera un joven gentil y educado, pero se le hacía difícil creer que sea el mismo chico con el que tuvo aquel percance en el autobús.

– ¿Dick? –Repitió Richard sin creérselo, estaba atónico por encontrarse a esa chica tan dramática llamándolo por su apodo y además en su misma clase – ¿Es una broma?

– ¿Por qué sería una broma? –Dijo Karen –Es normal tener estudiantes transferidos.

–Creo que entiendo –Wally caminó hacia ellos con la ceja arqueada–Ustedes dos ya se conocen, y por sus expresiones parece que tiene un buen relato por contar.

– ¡Págame mi pañuelo! –Kori se cruzó de brazos y se acercó más a Richard con una mirada determinante, eso asombró a sus nuevos amigos quienes no conocían ese lado de ella.

– ¡Ja! Ayer me exigías que me disculpara y hoy me dices que te dé dinero ¿Qué tan avara eres? –Dick imitó a la pelirroja y se cruzó de brazos.

–Les dije, esos dos ya se habían visto la cara –Wally se interpuso entre Dick y Kori – ¿Qué tal si nos cuentan qué pasó entre ustedes?

–Si tanto amabas ese pañuelo simplemente consigue otro y deja de molestarme –Dick ignoró a Wally y se fue a sentar delante de Víctor.

– ¡Eres muy grosero! –Protestó la pelirroja.

– ¡No me ignoren! –Wally iba a repetir la pregunta, pero de reojo vio a la profesora entrando al salón, por lo que no tuvo más opción de ir a su asiento, igual los demás.

–Buenos días jóvenes, hoy empieza otro curso lectivo así que espero que hayan holgazaneado lo suficiente en sus vacaciones de verano. –Después de un reproche de los estudiantes retomó la palabra –Y más importante, este es su último año, deberán de esforzarse y conseguir un buen campo en la universidad.

Kori apretó los puños, estaba realmente indignada, tendría que verse con ese sujeto en clases, y peor aún, en el último año de preparatoria en el que se supone que debería ser una de las etapas más bellas y memorables de su vida.

Dick sintió que alguien lo perforaba con la mirada, hasta el punto de sentirse incómodo. Buscó con la mirada a la primera persona de la que sospechaba, y en efecto Kori lo observaba de una forma amenazadora. Él volteó la mirada hacia el frente y decidió ignorar a la pelirroja, también estaba irritado con el hecho de que ella estuviera alrededor suyo. Sinceramente se había decidido a olvidar lo que pasó entre ellos, se había dicho a sí mismo que no valía la pena recordar algo así. Sin embargo, al volver a verla, todo en él se sintió inquieto.

–Este año tenemos a una nueva estudiante, se llama Koriana Anders –La profesora miró a la pelirroja –Preséntate.

Pero Kori no hizo nada ya que toda su atención estaba en fulminar con la mirada a Dick, aunque éste no la estuviera viendo. Las chicas ocupaban los últimos cuatro asientos y los hombres los primeros cuatro de la siguiente fila; Kori entre Rae, Karen y Aline, Dick delante de Víctor, Garfield y Wally.

– ¡Koriana! Más tarde tendrás tiempo para confesar tu amor a Grayson, pero necesito que te presentes a tus compañeros.

– ¡Él no me gusta! –La pelirroja se levantó de golpe ante la pequeña broma de su profesora. Al ver que todos la miraban con rareza y que Richard soltó una fugaz sonrisa de burla se aclaró la garganta y recobró la postura –Mi nombre es Koriana Anders, pero si prefieren llámenme Kori. Es un gusto conocerlos. –Después de decir estas palabras sonrió tímidamente y se volvió a sentar.

No tenía sentido seguir lamentándolo, lo que le queda es tratar de no enfadarse cada vez que lo viera y demostrarle que ella no es ninguna loca. Al menos esperaba no perder la razón y amargarse la vida si él llegara a molestarla.

Lo que la consolaba es la satisfacción de conocer a personas tan especiales desde su primer día en la preparatoria, y deseaba de todo corazón tener muchos recuerdos únicos junto a ellos.

¡Fin del segundo capítulo!

Espero que dejen sus opiniones.


End file.
